Todas y cada una de sus mujeres
by ShineStardust
Summary: Quince fue el numero de mujeres que conoció a lo largo de su vida, todas tan distintas y a la vez tan similares. de alguna forma todas y cada una de ellas llegaron a marcarlo, tomando una parte de su corazón de forma impertinente, embrujandolo hasta el punto de que ya no se pertenecía a si mismo.


Todas y cada una de sus mujeres

 **La primera mujer que conoció fue la más importante de todas.**

Era tan perfecta e inalcanzable que nunca se atrevió a cuestionar su posición como ser inferior a ella y se quedó admirándola desde la distancia, procuro siempre mantener su corazón alejado y en un nivel inferior al de ella. Era como una estrella, iluminando el camino que se había tornado en tinieblas, su altivez le hizo darse cuenta de su inferioridad y con su sonrisa salvo su vida; por alguna extraña razón que desconocía aún hoy en día, ella decidió caminar a su lado. Eran tiempos oscuros para todos, para él, incluso para ella pero lograba mantenerse como una incandescente estrella iluminando la noche; se sintió afortunado y egoísta por tenerla a su lado, negándose a compartirla con los demás individuos, que en su fuero interno era consiente, que también se mantenían en las negruras de la maldición conocida como Aincrad.

Por supuesto, su fortuna no duró más allá de veintidós pisos de ese maquiavélico castillo de cuento de hadas. Para cuando quiso aferrarse a esa luminosa estrella, esta se había convertido en un cometa, un cometa con los colores rojos y blancos resaltándola, dejándolo de lado y envuelto nuevamente por la negrura de la noche. Sin oportunidad de hacer que iluminara su oscuro sendero, nuevamente vagó por la prisión en la que había sido confinado completamente solo, tratando infructuosamente de llenar el vacío que su cometa había dejado y encontrando experiencias amargas que marcaron su corazón de forma permanente, haciéndole odiar su existencia y la de ese cometa que lo alumbro durante tanto tiempo para después abandonarlo con una velocidad fuera de los parámetros marcados por ese juego de la muerte.

 **La segunda mujer que conoció fue quien más le hizo gracia de todas.**

Era una pequeña y escurridiza caperucita, parecía compaginarse con el cometa que siempre lo acompañaba. Sin quererlo o planearlo ella era dulce y tierna con él. Nunca se aparecía en público, a menos que solo estuvieran él o, la entonces rata, Argo. Era inocente, sacaba las cosas más extrañas a colación, actuaba como una mimada con él y tenía un gran fanatismo por los pasteles y dulces, fanatismo que él adquirió y nunca cambio durante los 75 piso de Aincrad. Por sobre todas las cosas, ella le daba seguridad, seguridad para alejar sus miedos mediante un simple abrazo, seguridad al mostrar su ingenio cada vez que se metían en una quest, seguridad al estar siempre detrás de él pisándole los talones, no importaba qué situación se presentara sabía que si giraba su rostro la encontraría a su espalda dedicándole una mirada entre burlona y frustrada que solo hacia su mohín adorable.

Después de que ella lo abandonara; continúo comiendo dulces a la misma hora que lo hacía con ella todos los días, en cada piso al que arribaba buscaba las tiendas y restaurantes y escogía un lugar como lo hubiera hecho ella, con la esperanza de encontrarse a su saltarina y graciosa caperucita, sin admitir a nadie, ni a sí mismo, que guardaba tales esperanzas.

Más adelante se daría cuenta que esa caperucita se convirtió en su primer amor y su primera decepción amorosa.

 **La tercera mujer que conoció fue la más odiosa de todas.**

La gran subcomandante siempre se la pasaba pululando alrededor de él, molestándolo y exigiéndole constantemente tontería tras tontería, lo irritaba y, secretamente, le encantaba. Pero lo que más sentía por esa mujer era molestia; le molestaba verla rodeada de admiradores, le molestaba que los caballeros de la sangre la hayan nombrado su subcomandante, le molestaba la forma en la que embelesaba a todos los idiotas en las reuniones estratégicas, le molestaba lo especial que lo hacía sentir cuando le dirigía la palabra. Él se negaba terminantemente a ser parte de esos idiotas, procurando siempre mantenerse lejos de ella; pero parecía que el destino se empeñaba en hacer que sus caminos coincidieran y eso solo lograba irritarlo más. Le irritaba mucho la sensación haber sido estafado cuando estaba con ella, cada vez que veía su brillante uniforme blanco le recordaba a la luz de su estrella, estrella que el destino le había arrebatado para dejar a esa subcomandante en su lugar. Recordaba todas las veces en las que él le había recomendado, medio en juego medio enserio, a su caperucita que se uniera a un gremio para que creciera mediante el trabajo en equipo, cada vez recibiendo una ferviente negación por parte de ella. Fue la primera vez que se sintió tan cálido puesto que alguien lo había preferido por encima de todas las cosas.

 _Embustera, regrésame a mi caperucita_

Odiaba el control que esa irritante mujer ejercía sobre él. A pesar de lo mucho que la evitaba, lo mucho que le discutiera, lo mucho que le desagradara; solo bastaba un ceño fruncido o una leve expresión de debilidad para tenerlo a sus pies dando todo su esfuerzo por ella. Odiaba a esa mujer, fue la primera vez que llego a sentir emociones tan intensas por algo o alguien en su monótona existencia. Cuando los jugadores de ese lugar de muerte comenzaron a llamarla "EL DESTELLO VELOZ" su odio no hizo más que aumentar; paso de evitarla a ser francamente grosero y rechazarla, odiaba que esa altiva mujer les haya mostrado pequeños destellos de su cometa a otros, cuando él era el único dueño de esa presencia. La odio aún más cuando repentinamente dejo de cruzar sus caminos con él, al parecer el ya no era una existencia que necesitaba orbitar a su alrededor, así que comenzó a buscarla a través de peleas sin sentido, siguiendo fervientemente sus expediciones y asistiendo religiosamente a cada batalla contra algún boss por más peligroso que fuese, entrenado hasta el límite de su ser para probarle a esa mujer que él era quien resaltaba más, para probarle que era necesario y para probar que él estaba encima de ella.

Más adelante se daría cuenta que en lugar de desagrado lo que sentía era amor, en una de sus diferentes expresiones

 **La cuarta mujer que conoció fue con quien más sintió vergüenza de todas.**

Esa mujer que habitaba dentro de la altiva subcomandante de la misma forma que su caperucita habitaba dentro del cometa, la que lo cuidó cuando su patética forma se mostró como realmente era; débil y miserable. La mujer que sostuvo su mano mientras caía enfermo por causas desconocidas, sus manos fueron tan delicadas y llenas de calidez que lo hicieron pensar que tal vez la subcomandante poseía una gemela dentro de ese juego macabro, pero negándose a sí mismo instantáneamente esa posibilidad puesto que ni siquiera Dios era capaz de crear tal perfección dos veces seguidas. Fue la mujer que atravesó la bruma de su mente cuando toco fondo, cuando sintió que un indigno beater no tenía más derecho de vivir que aquellos que habían caído a causa de su deshonestidad. Lo salvo sin siquiera saber de qué lo había salvado.

La mujer que convirtió los sándwiches su comida favorita, a pesar de que sus habilidades dentro de la cocina distaban de ser mejor que las de cualquier tienda de NPC's. Cuando ella le ofreció un sándwich por primera vez sintió calidez dentro de su corazón y a pesar del paso de los años, sentía en su corazón que nunca había probado comida más deliciosa que aquella que le ofreció por primera vez. La que compartió con él retazos de su corazón de la subcomandante que en otro tiempo hubiera considerado impensable. Cada vez que se encontraba con esa mujer oculta dentro de la subcomandante de los caballeros de la sangre, afloraba el lado más patético de él, siempre se avergonzaba de ellos y lo que más lo avergonzaba era la felicidad que sentía a posteriori una vez ella aceptaba todas las falencias de él.

 **La quinta mujer que conoció fue quien lo hizo consiente de la atracción de sexos opuestos y quien tomo su vida.**

Para él sucedió la cosa más increíble que pudo haber pasado, la digna subcomandante se había fusionado con la desconocida que lo alivio de sus males, pero a la vez, la mujer que tenía parada en frente de él era completamente diferente. Le dedicaba miradas coquetas, sonrisitas insinuantes y presumía de sus habilidades culinarias a tal punto que todas esas cosas lo desconcertaban y asustaban; no sabía cómo responder a esa nueva mujer, no sabía qué hacer con las sensaciones que ella le provocaba, a tal punto que lo único que podía hacer era huir de ella. Parecía que a cualquier lado que quisiese ir, esa mujer se aparecía negándole su digna huida y atontándolo en el proceso. Se apoderaba incluso de sus sueños, revoloteando su cabello, obsesionándolo con el olor de este, el color de sus labios y el probable sabor que estos tendrían.

Cuando llego a amenazarlo para unirse en grupo con ella lo hizo feliz, seguía sintiéndose un torpe al lado de ella y no sabía qué hacer, quería estar a su lado y a la vez, quería nunca volver a verla. Le dio una salida fácil al darle la oportunidad de fingir sentirse coaccionado por el filo de su cuchillo, a pesar que ambos tenían claro que en una zona segura nada le pasaría. Le pareció encantadora la forma en la que le ofrecía la comida, no se atrevía a decirle que en realidad quería comerla a ella, siendo impulsivo como era no soportó más y término mordiendo uno de sus pequeños dedos, imaginando que tal vez, a pesar de ser un mundo virtual, estos tendrían su propio sabor. Descubrió lo bondadosa que era, al punto de poner su propia vida en la línea de fuego por la supervivencia de unos incompetentes, llegó a pensar que si se trataba de ella, no importaba lo que fuera, aceptaría todo de él. Su creencia resultó ser una rotunda verdad; ella acepto su pasado, ese del que lo había salvado sin darse cuenta, sus habilidades que lo hacían diferente del resto tratándolo como a un igual, llego al punto de pensar que derrotaría al mismo dios de ese mundo solo por ella, solo por mantener esa sonrisa.

 _Que equivocado estaba_

No se enfrentó al dios del mundo virtual, si no a alguien conocido como el mejor jugador. Cometió el pecado de la soberbia y, a cambio, se vio a si mismo mordiendo el polvo, se sintió frustrado y débil con una sensación de que su contrincante había hecho trampa, pero se convenció a si mismo de que era producto de la frustración generada por su derrota. La sensación le duró poco, al ver esa quebrada sonrisa envuelta en lágrimas y sus delicados brazos rodearle en un confortante abrazo, llegó a pensar que el verdadero ganador había sido él; usando el mismo uniforme, perteneciendo al mismo gremio y compartir gran parte de su día con ella no se sentía una derrota en absoluto. Cuando la oscuridad llego a cubrirlos, ella se veía tan luminiscente que le hizo acordase de su cometa, salvando su vida cuando había pensado que no tenía ninguna razón para vivir, no solo le dio un motivo sino que literalmente salvo su vida de quien quería acabarla. Estaba tan pequeña y llorosa después de que él acabara con esa persona, pero aun así se le antojo tan hermosa que la necesidad de robar sus labios fue tan apremiante y desesperante que no le importo si después ella lo mandaba al castillo de hierro por pervertido. Por suerte eso no sucedió y el mejor resultado posible se dio, dándose cuenta que su vida ya no le pertenecía, que ahora ella era dueña de él en su totalidad.

 **La sexta mujer que conoció fue verdaderamente una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra.**

Era una completa pervertida, malentendía sus palabras y veía de más en sus acciones. Gracias a eso; ella le hizo conocer la tranquilidad y el consuelo que podía dar el calor corporal, incluso en un mundo virtual. Le mostro las diferencias que había entre la figura femenina y masculina, supo lo suave y tersa que era su cremosa piel, disfruto de las mieles de su boca y cuerpo hasta que ya no pudo más. Ambos descubrieron el placer que se daba entre las sabanas y que había formas deliciosas de morir, perdidos entre el placer de disfrutar del otro. Lo hizo consiente de sus propias necesidades, su preciosa fémina se convirtió en una de ellas.

Pero así como se convirtió en su necesidad no tardó más de una noche en darse cuenta que lo que le daba no era suficiente para él, nunca sería suficiente. Así como la sensación de insatisfacción lleno su ser, una idea de cómo podría erradicarla se coló en su mente, le dio vueltas a ese pensamiento durante toda la noche en la que la tuvo envuelta entre sus brazos sin poder decirlo abiertamente, no se encontraba totalmente seguro de que fuera buena idea o de que ella lo aceptaría sin más. Una vez ella le mostró sus dos luceros de color miel, todas las dudas se disiparon de su corazón, en ese momento tuvo la certeza de que nunca se conformaría con menos; movería cielo, mar y tierra solo por obtener un "si" de ella.

Nunca olvidaría la sonrisa perfecta que ella le mostró en ese momento junto con la respuesta afirmativa que él necesitaba escuchar.

 **La séptima mujer que conoció fue quien más lo hizo dependiente de su persona de todas.**

Le hizo conocer la vida de casados, siendo un maravilloso estado de relación. Ella con su calor logró derretir el hielo que se había formado en su corazón, fue maravilloso para él compartir cada aspecto de su vida con otra persona, a los pocos días que llevaba junto a esa esgrimista sintió que llevaban toda una vida, porque no podía recordar como era su vida antes de ella. No solo trastorno su monocromática vida sino que también trastorno su personalidad para bien; cosas que le aterraban, cosas que no hacía, cosas de las que se creía incapaz e inútil, una vez ella estuvo a su lado logró hacer todo eso. Mirando hacia el pasado pudo ver que ella no solo se coló en su vida y en su corazón, también dejo las puertas abiertas para que mas personas pudiesen entrar a él, a pesar de sentir la espada de Damocles colgar sobre su cabeza pudo vivir las experiencias más felices de su vida, comer los platillos más deliciosos que nunca antes había conocido su paladar, sentir el calor de otra persona constantemente, tanto física como mentalmente. Al ver la soledad, que tan arraigadamente lo había acompañado durante toda su vida, como algo lejano pudo renacer nuevamente como persona y todo gracias a ella.

Aunque no todo fue maravilloso, así como llegaron tantas cosas buenas con su presencia también llegaron malas. En cierto sentido ella lo hizo débil, vivía asustado de la realidad, del mañana y de su relación; temía que al no saber ni siquiera su nombre real, esa relación que tan dichoso lo hacía también podría hundirlo en la absoluta miseria si ella decidía que él no era suficiente. Se había vuelto tan cobarde en los temas referentes a ella, que se sentía incapaz de sacar el tema a colación porque podría verse patético y eso era lo último que quería. Si involucraba su seguridad se volvía tonto, incapaz de procesar algún pensamiento coherente, con el ferviente deseo de tomarla y encerrarla dentro de una jaula de oro en algún lugar muy apartado para que nada la tocara y para que ella no pudiese alejarse de él.

Por supuesto rápidamente su miedo más profundo se hizo realidad, más específicamente tardó dos semanas en volverse realidad; al ver como se la arrebataban de sus brazos frente a él en un intento de protegerlo y como había temido… _él se rompió_.

 **La octava mujer que conoció fue quien más lo hizo sentir dolor de todas.**

Tan frágil y con un corazón tan fracturado que solo hacía falta presionarlo un poco para terminar de hacerlo añicos, a pesar de que las heridas no podían notarse dentro de su avatar de hada solo le bastaba una mirada a sus pupilas para saber lo lastimada que se encontraba, tanto como él. Ella, quien era una fuerte guerrera que no necesitaba ser salvada por nadie, lo proclamo su héroe, siendo tan inepto e incompetente para el papel, aunque la inocente y firme creencia de la chica en sus brazos le formó un fuerte deseo en su corazón de llegar a ser todo lo que esa etiqueta requería, ese día hizo la firme promesa en su corazón y a ella que trabajaría para poder ser todo lo que ella necesitara.

El proceso de sanación les tomó bastante tiempo, aunque las heridas producidas por ese maquiavélico ser fueron sobre un avatar ya destruido, las heridas en las almas de ambos requirieron un largo proceso de cicatrización que continuo en el mundo real que ella apenas retomaba. Trabajaron duramente para alcanzar a cumplir las promesas realizadas dentro de aquel castillo flotante de ser una pareja dentro del mundo real; hubo muchas lágrimas de dolor y frustración, que cada vez que veía como ella las derramaba, se convertían en una tortura que estrujaba su corazón. Aunque también hubo muchas lágrimas de felicidad en el camino, fue una temporada difícil para ambos pero que llego a unirlos más así que todo no fue malo.

Fue la primera vez que llego a darse cuenta que dentro de la protectora coraza de hierro que mantenía su guerrera en su corazón, había un pequeño y frágil corazón de doncella que necesitaba de él.

 **La novena mujer que conoció fue con quien llegó a experimentar la verdadera felicidad en el mundo virtual.**

Una vez liberada de la jaula de oro a la que fue sometida tanto física como mentalmente su mujer volvió a renacer, conquistándolo una vez más sin ser consciente de ello. Una vez pudo caminar e ingresar al mismo instituto que él cada día fue como una brillante joya preciosa, sentía que se encontraba en la relación ideal. Ambos estaban conociéndose nuevamente y adaptándose a los modos del otro de forma natural; justo como lo hicieron en el momento en el que se casaron la primera vez. No vivían juntos y su afecto no sobrepasaba a los ligeros toques de labios y caricias inocentes pero aun así, se sentían más cercanos que nunca.

Cuando ingreso dentro de ese mundo de hadas, como terapia de recuperación a lo acontecido contra el sujeto que se hacía llamar a sí mismo el rey de las hadas; volvió a renacer nuevamente más fuerte y hermosa que nunca. Ya no mantenía el cabello del color del atardecer como en el anterior castillo virtual pero el color azul que ella portaba se le antojo más sensual que el anterior, de día tenía a su pelirroja de fuego y de noche su ninfa de agua lo seducía. Pedirle matrimonio a la Undine fue como hacerlo la primera vez; poseía los mismos nervios y el miedo potente que la anterior vez que pidió su mano para él, a pesar de que en ese mundo no existía tal estatus ellos mandaron a hacer unos anillos similares y se consideraron una pareja casada.

Ella se había autorelegado hacia el fondo del equipo de batalla, se convirtió en el apoyo de todos; especialmente se convirtió en su apoyo, pero aun manteniendo el espíritu guerrero que caracterizaba a la subcomandante de aquel gremio de caballeros, resplandeciendo incluso más que en ese entonces. Era una cocinera maravillosa y una madre ejemplar, constantemente se la pasaba pensando qué clase de buena estrella lo guiaba como para ponerle un ser tan maravilloso en su camino, probablemente esa fue la época en la que fue más feliz de todas, en la que se enamoró más duro y profundo de esa mujer que en cualquier otra. A pesar de las dificultades que llegaron a presentar en ese tiempo, el amor de ambos llego a cultivarse lenta y firmemente; algo por demás necesario después de todo el dolor que habían pasado y todo el que llegaron a pasar en el futuro después de esa época.

 **La décima mujer que conoció fue quien más lo frustró de todas.**

Era una princesa de sociedad que jugaba con su control. Cada acción y paso dado por ella era como una invitación a alabarla, invitación que no solo él había notado si no toda la población masculina de su escuela. Criada de buena familia; tenía unos modales impecables, unas notas perfectas, un estilo de vestimenta propio de una princesa, un léxico educado y refinado, era el epitome de la pureza y belleza femenina. Toda una Yamato Nadeshiko.

Así mismo era una contradicción de pies a cabeza, no le gustaba que se tomaran de las manos en público pero le dedicaba una mirada triste si le dirigía la palabra a alguna otra mujer, necesitaba de sus besos constantemente pero si los profundizaba de la forma en la que él quería, ella se escandalizaba con rapidez. Actuaba como una joven doncella virgen frente a él, a pesar de que había sido su esposa en el juego de la muerte que había terminado, siendo el disfrute carnal lo que había predominado las últimas dos semanas antes del abrupto final. No sabía cómo tratar con ella, él no era alguien de palabras románticas y parecía que sus acciones eran malinterpretadas y reprimidas de alguna forma; fue una época tan frustrante para él.

Lo que más le molestaba era no poder decir abiertamente que ella era su novia. Nunca se lo había prohibido pero parecía realmente avergonzada si decía la palabra "novia" en voz alta y, actuaba retraída con él sin poder mirarlo a la cara, ese comportamiento francamente lo molestaba, así que dejo de llamarla así y se volvió un maestro en demostrar con pequeños actos y acciones discretas lo que ambos significaban para él otro a los demás. Trataba de decirse a sí mismo que se controlara, que ellos ya no eran los guerreros de ese mundo, su estado actual era de simples adolescentes y no podía esperar otra cosa de una chica de diecisiete años que vivía su primera relación amorosa. Al menos su único consuelo era que estando solos, podía actuar un poco más libre y demostrarle lo mucho que significaba ella para él.

Fue tan _reprimido_ en ese tiempo que la locura no se tardó en instaurarse en su ser apenas tuvo oportunidad.

 **La onceava mujer que conoció fue quien más loco lo volvió de todas.**

La habían lastimado y él no había estado con ella para protegerla. La lastimo alguien que fue tan débil e inferior a él en el pasado pero en el presente lo hacía inferior, hizo que ella derramara las lágrimas que juró nunca permitiría que salieran de vuelta. El terrible golpe de dolor fue tan sorpresivo y fuerte que no pudo manejarlo, era incapaz de procesar los hechos que se le presentaban; un día estaba completamente feliz planeando volver definitiva su relación mediante el cumplimiento de una promesa hecha tiempo atrás y al otro, ella era un remedo triste y doloroso de lo que fue. Lo rompía verla sufrir; cuando ella no podía avanzar, él tampoco podía, fue consciente de su incompetencia y eso le causo aún más dolor. Verla llorar era la peor de las torturas, además de que su cuerpo se cubrió de miedo y desesperación, no podía dejar de crear escenarios en los que ella se olvidaba de él o lo abandonaba al no poder recordar lo que los unió en primera instancia, escucharla decirle que no lo recordaba lo hacía querer llorar como un niño.

Ella había olvidado el pasado, ese pasado que los había unido, el pasado sucedido en el gran castillo flotante, donde un joven que soñaba con ser espadachín, conoció a una chica que cocinaba maravillosamente, y ambos se enamoraron. Esos dos seres ya no existían mas pero sus corazones perduraron, y se unieron una vez pudo despertar a su bella durmiente de letárgico sueño. Si ella no lograba recordar ese pasado entonces podría caber la posibilidad de que también hubiese perdido ese corazón que se unió al de él; ese era su miedo más acuciante.

Era como un débil pajarito, todo lo contrario a lo que su mujer representaba.

" _Lo siento Kirito-kun, en este momento me da un poco de miedo salir"_

Esas palabras junto con las leídas en el diario de ella se quedaron grabadas en su memoria, se dio cuenta de la profundidad de su debilidad, debilidad que ella notaba al asumir que él era incapaz de protegerla al no hacerlo la primera vez; pero también llegaron a confortarlo calmando todos sus miedos en cuanto a su relación, incluso en medio de la debilidad ella fue su fortaleza. Trato por todos los medios posibles encontrar el alivio de su dolor encontrándose con una decepción y frustración colosal al no poder encarar a ese ser que había originado su calvario. Al ver su sufrimiento él también sufría, sufría y se sentía frustrado al no poder pararlo. Cuando se dio cuenta que ella también sufría por él, trato de remediarlo, pero al sentirse un inútil solo pudo cumplir de forma patética la promesa que tanto se había esmerado en cumplir dentro de un entorno perfecto. Por pura suerte, fue lo que su guerrera necesitaba para poder luchar a su lado, aún no era ella del todo pero el hecho de saber que estaba dispuesta a luchar por ambos, le dio el coraje necesario para llegar al final de la batalla victorioso.

 **La doceava mujer que conoció fue quien acepto en totalidad su faceta más salvaje.**

Su prometida, quien parecía tan entregada a él como él a ella. Con quien descargo toda la frustración que la décima mujer que conoció le produjo, había llegado hasta el límite de su control con la Ojou-sama aunado a la locura que su frágil pajarito le género, y una vez que vio el anillo remarcando el status de la mujer frente a él, se volvió un desquiciado. La poseía como si no hubiese un mañana, la marcaba lo más que pudiese, mordía, arañaba y presionaba hasta el punto del dolor. Dejo de saber si los gemidos que ella soltaba hasta el delirio eran por placer o por dolor, ya que ella nunca le dio queja alguna llego a pensar que era una masoquista. Estaba incontrolable cada vez que la veía, convivir año y medio con la princesa de sociedad sumado a todo lo acontecido en esa estúpida realidad aumentada, trajo sus repercusiones en su psique; no solamente era durante sus salvajes encuentros carnales, también en todos los demás aspectos en su relación. Trataba de nunca dejarla sola, la seguía a todas partes a las que salía, gruñía de ira dispuesto a atacar a todo el que la mirara, fuera un personaje femenino o masculino, estaba constantemente tomando la mano que portaba su anillo al fin de exhibirlo a todo al que se le pasara desapercibido, procuraba dejarle marcas de su amor en los lugares más visibles y lo más obscuras que pudiera. La presionaba constantemente de forma indirecta para que le reafirmara su amor, cosa que ella ya hacía de forma natural pero él siempre presionaba por más. No se sentía orgulloso de la faceta bestial que tuvo en su momento, superando los límites de la irresponsabilidad al punto de avergonzarse de sí mismo cada vez que pensaba en ello…

─ _Asu… na no quiero usar protección ─ susurraba en su odio en el momento en el que un fuerte orgasmo atravesaba a la mujer desnuda debajo de su cuerpo, sus manos parecían tener vida propia; con una de ellas recorriendo toda la extensión de su cuerpo y la otra enterrada en la húmeda calidez de sus piernas proporcionando estimulantes caricias que_ _extendían el orgasmo de la receptora de ellas._

─ _¿Q-ue-e? ─ Sus ojos permanecían entrecerrados con su pupilas brillantes y delirantes, parecía perdida en las brumas del placer, un par de lágrimas le recorrían a cada lado de su rostro producto de los múltiples orgasmos a los que había sido sometida ─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué?_

 _Tan pérdida estaba que era incapaz de entenderlo. Aprovechando esa situación; extendió sus piernas para que le dieran lugar a su cuerpo en ellas, sentándose en ese lugar apreciando la vista con la que era bendecido y una vez la tuvo en una posición adecuada prosiguió, de forma intempestiva, a hundirse en el calor en el que su mano había estado anteriormente, disfrutando de la sensación que le producía. Fue recompensado por un poderoso chillido salido de los labios de ella, que en ese momento se encontraban amoratados por sus besos. No permitiéndole recobrar un poco del sentido común, comenzó a balancear su cadera, chocándola agresivamente con la de ella, fundiéndose en el calor que su unión generaba, disfrutando al máximo cada movimiento, cada roce. En ese momento parecía que ella no podía hilar ninguna frase coherente, una vez su objetivo fue logrado agacho su cabeza nuevamente a la altura de su oído y la obligo a aceptar en medio de su delirio lo que tenía en mente._

─ _Voy a dejar de usar protección y Asuna tampoco puede tomar ninguna precaución de ahora en adelante ─ por respuesta ella solo se aferró a él, abrazándolo fuertemente con sus manos y piernas en medio del acuciante delirio en el que estaba sumergida ─ Yo quiero esto y Asuna es mía._

Por suerte ninguna secuela fue producida y su prometida logró apaciguar a su ímpetu recuperando su sentido común, regresando un poco de normalidad a su relación.

 **La treceava mujer que conoció fue quien lo salvo de sí mismo.**

Fue tan valiente como para entrar a un mundo virtual nuevo solo por él. En este arriesgo su vida, conoció el profundo dolor de las verdaderas heridas y, lo más importante, tiño sus manos de carmesí por él, alguien mediocre que había perdido toda voluntad de vivir. Su coraje y fuerza fue todo lo que necesito para dejar de auto-flagelarse a sí mismo y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

 _Lo salvo_

No había otra forma de describir lo que ella hizo por él, no solo eso; sino que salvó a todos los habitantes de ese nuevo mundo solamente por el hecho de creer que todas esas personas eran importantes para él, no se equivocaba ya que realmente lo eran, pero descubrió que ella era la persona más entregada a él, saberlo lo hizo feliz. Hace mucho; en un castillo flotante de hierro, él le había entregado su vida a quien creyó que era su persona más importante, aún después de 100 años y una larga vida no se sentía levemente arrepentido ni dudoso. De hecho después de largas batallas darse cuenta de que desde el inicio, él también había tomado una vida; lo colmo de una dicha infinita. Ella puso su vida al filo por él haciéndole entender cuanto lo quería, darse cuenta de ello lo hizo feliz.

Fue quien acepto gustosa la carga de todo un mundo en sus hombros solo por él. Recordó vagamente a cierta malhumorada subcomandante quien se molestaba ante toda la atención que recibía y la comparó con la mujer que había aceptado ser santificada como una diosa, a pesar de que al inicio estaba fervientemente en contra de ello, y le dio la impresión de haber conocido a esa subcomandante en otra vida. La mujer que estaba a su lado llevando la carga de ese mundo era totalmente distinta; más madura, más omnipotente y más hermosa. Lo acompaño en la larga centuria al cuidado del mundo del cual él se había enamorado, con una voluntad inquebrantable y envidiable, tanto que cuando él dudada, era ella quien disipaba todos sus miedo y lo apoyaba.

Ella fue la luz y la vida; la diosa protectora, mientras que él fue la oscuridad y la muerte; el caballero protector.

Aunque no fuera capaz de recordar con claridad que sucedió en ese mundo, tenía claro que sin ella nunca hubiera sobrevivido a este. Incluso aunque no recordara, podía sentir la calidez en su corazón de que todo estaría bien, gracias a ella; quien había albergado en su seno el producto de su amor y unión. Al cual se le había enseñado a amar ese mundo que los había atrapado a ambos. Aunque no estuvieran ahí esa semilla de luz que habían dejado atrás, permanecería protegiéndolo por la eternidad, a pesar de que no fueran conscientes de ello.

 **La catorceava mujer que conoció lo hizo creer que era a la última que conocería de todas.**

Parecía una mezcla de las ultimas trece mujeres, era su esposa. Incluso cambio su nombre adoptando el suyo, aflorando y desarrollando a cada una de las mujeres que había conocido en un único y nuevo ser. Parecía hecha para él, o tal vez ella se había recreado a sí misma una y otra vez con el fin de aumentar su amor; como él mismo lo había hecho.

Brillaba con luz propia como el cometa que lo salvo tanto tiempo atrás, cuando aún era un niño.

Le hacía berrinches por cosas absurdas como cierta subcomandante a la que creyó odiar.

Era tan apasionada como la mujer con la que se unió carnalmente en su primera vez y al mismo tiempo era tan cálida y dulcemente entregada como lo llegó a ser su primera esposa.

Sufrió por ella de la misma forma que lo hizo por Titania por cada dolor que ella llegó a sentir en su corazón.

Era tan monstruosamente fuerte como la Undine que conoció en el mundo virtual y tan frágil como lo era el pequeño pajarito sin memoria que protegió de la mejor forma que pudo.

Lo frustraba tanto como la tímida princesita de sociedad que llegó a convertirse en su novia, pero a la vez, era el foco de atención de sus pasiones y lo relajaba tanto como su prometida lo hizo en su momento.

Se convirtió en la salvación de su vida y lo expió de todos sus pecados como llego a hacerlo en su momento Stacia-sama, aunque eso sólo lo sabía su subconsciente.

Mientras la miraba dar pequeños y decididos pasos hacia él envuelta en su precioso vestido blanco, atontándolo y embrujándolo con su avance, a su mente llego un recuerdo lejano pero precioso y atesorado, como todo lo que trataba sobre ella, de él diciéndole lo mucho que amaría conocer cada faceta nueva de la persona amada, amándola cada vez más. Tal vez por eso ella calculadoramente le mostró cada faceta de sí misma en una nueva mujer a él, para alargar y acrecentar su amor; o tal vez él averiguo la forma de ser de ella para ese entonces y, tan cautivado como lo tenía, transmitió esas palabras desde el fondo de su corazón como reflejo de sus sentimientos.

Nunca lo averiguaría y tampoco le importaba. Lo único que le importaba estaba a su lado, tan etéreamente hermosa, uniendo su vida con la de él una vez más. Eso era todo lo que le hacía falta.

 **La quinceava mujer que conoció era tan hermosa y perfecta mientras sostenía el fruto de la vida que ambos habían creado.**

* * *

Actualización canon nocturna mía, agradezco a todas las personas que se tomaron su tiempo para venir a leer esta cosa que me asaltó y no me dejo en paz hasta que no la escribí.

En realidad este escrito tiene una segunda versión, está narrado desde el PoV de Asuna y tiene un enfoque más rosa y fluffoso que este, que llamaré "Todas y cada una de sus facetas"… si decido terminar de escribirlo; aún no estoy segura puesto que sería más de lo mismo.

Quiero agradecer a Fleur Noir que hizo la bonita portada de esta historia, y si llegas a leer esto Sumi, espero que hayas disfrutado ese fragmento de lemon que he pasmado aquí porque es todo lo que obtendrás de alguno de mis fics, fue hecho especialmente para ti tras tu pequeña insistencia de frustraciones pasadas.

Nos leemos luego

~Shine


End file.
